


Arachnophobia

by SilveryxDark



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Saga saves the day, Tora really hates creepy crawlies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr prompt again:</p>
<p>“this is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we’ve ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me, here everyone have a fanfic /o/

Tora had a very big problem.

It was literally big.

Like, size of his toenail big.

How the fuck could anyone shower with a spider in the goddamn bathroom? Or sleep with one in the next room? Or do anything with it in the same house?

All Tora could do was stare in horror at the spider currently crawling merrily around the shower stall, utterly heedless of the terrified adult a scant meter away. Seriously, who gave it the right?

There were only two options he could think of now - not shower in the hopes that the spider would eventually go away, even if he’d just come back from work and he was probably at least a little sticky and gross, or get someone to deal with the spider for him.

His first instinct was to call Shou, but his best friend was on a date and even then, lived a train stop away. Not near enough for a dire situation like this. Nao lived even further away. It wasn’t like he knew his neighbours either -

Oh. Huh. There was the guy next door.

They had exchanged nothing more than casual nods to each other in the few months since Tora had moved in. Tora didn’t even know his name. Still, he looked friendly enough, and he was certain bothering the elderly couple living on the other side of his place was even worse.

Tora dashed out of the bathroom and put his clothes back on quicker than he remembered ever doing. The spider was still crawling around on the floor, that fucker.

He quickly walked over and knocked on the door. He could only pray his neighbour was home. He could barely suppress a sigh of relief as the door opened, revealing a rather confused looking guy. Who wasn’t wearing a shirt. Tora’s brain shorted out for a moment.

“Er, good evening. Um, what’s up?” Mr Hot Neighbour asked.

Tora scratched at his neck nervously. “Um, I’m really sorry to impose on you, I know we’ve never even talked before, but I need some help,” he began. At his neighbour’s frown of concern and nod, he continued, “See, uh… oh this is embarrassing… Uh, there’s a huge spider in my bathroom.”

Hot Neighbour blinked. “Uh… huh?”

Yep, embarrassing. Tora groaned. “Um, I’m terrified of spiders. Insects. Whatever. I’m sorry but could you please help me get rid of it? My friends all live really far away and I really need to shower and sleep in peace!”

“Oh, well… Okay then. Hold on, let me get dressed,” his neighbour said, cheeks slightly red, and turned back in.

Tora breathed out another sigh of relief. It wasn’t long before his neighbour came out of his apartment, smiling apologetically as he closed the door, wielding a rolled up newspaper. “Oh, by the way, you can call me Saga. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too. I’m Tora,” Tora replied. “I’m so sorry to bother you, again.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Saga said dismissively, throwing Tora a smile that really shouldn’t have made his heart skip a beat like a heroine straight out from a shoujo manga.

He quickly led Saga to his bathroom, pointing at the shower stall. “It was there the last I saw it...”

“Huh… I don’t see anything,” Saga said, walking closer.

And then -

“AHHHH!”

“WHAT? WHAT?” Tora yelled, jumping back as Saga practically leapt backwards and clung onto him.

“It almost got onto my foot!” Saga yelled.

“You’re a grown man!”

“So are you!”

Tora opened his mouth, and then closed it. He really didn’t have a decent comeback for that. “I thought you weren’t scared,” he muttered.

“I - yeah, well… I’m generally okay till they get really near me, alright?” Saga said, cheeks flushing red.

“Okay, sorry, that was pretty mean of me,” Tora said quickly.

Saga smiled back at him, then. “Nah, never mind. Okay, anyway… where is it again…?”

Tora backed out of the bathroom a little more, praying that it wasn’t too near him. Saga looked around, and then he turned to look at Tora. “Okay, it seems to have - wait.”

A distinct sensation of dread crept up Tora’s spine. “It’s on me, isn’t it?” he squeaked (oh shit, that was even worse).

“Uh...” was all Saga said. “Just… stay… still...”

The next thing Tora knew, he was being whacked in the chest, and no matter how skinny and frail Saga looked, he could hit hard. He jumped back, yelping with pain, and Saga looked at the rolled up newspaper.

“Oh, there it is. It’s gone now!” Saga said cheerily, and he looked up at Tora, who had immediately pulled off his t-shirt and was gingerly rubbing his chest. “Oops. Sorry about that...”

“Ah… Never mind. Man, that was one of my favourite shirts. Do you think I should burn it?”

Saga raised an eyebrow. “Come on, just wash the damn thing. A few times, if you have to. Don’t burn it.“

“It is my shirt.”

“You look good in it.”

Oh.

Tora’s eyes widened. Saga was blushing furiously, and then with a sudden burst of courage that he didn’t have prior to the spider’s annihilation, Tora blurted out, “Hey, er, I’m still feeling bad that I imposed on you like that, so… Do you want to go out for drinks? My treat.”

The smile he got in return was sweet and surprised and so very perfect. “Oh, yeah, sure. I’m free this weekend!”

Tora beamed back, silently apologising to, and thanking the spider that had once been in his bathroom. Maybe they weren’t that terrible.

 


End file.
